Gracias Ethan
by SombraSusurrosSuavidad
Summary: Ethan no soportaba ver a las personas sufrir, mucho menos si él podía hacer algo al respecto. Y menos aún, si es que se trataba de sus amigos. ORIGINAL/SLASH. Lemon


**Lucka y Joel.**

 _ **Gracias Ethan.**_

Ellos, habían sido compañeros desde el jardín de niños. No eran los mejores amigos, pero siempre estaban en el mismo grupo y tenían muchos amigos en común.

Ellos, Joel y Lucka, eran diferentes.

Joel era un chico responsable, el que siempre tenía las mejores notas del curso, siempre respetuoso. Aunque en realidad era gracias a que sus padres siempre fueron sumamente estrictos y exigían y esperaban mucho de él. No le permitían salir como a sus demás compañeros. Y aunque a veces era un poco raro, nunca tuvo demasiados problemas para hacer amigos. Su personalidad era bastante seria la mayoría del tiempo, excepto cuando estaba con sus amigos. Era la clase de chicos que si tu preguntabas, la gente te diría "mmm nah es… buena onda." Como diciendo no es súper, pero tampoco es desagradable. En cuanto a físicamente, era bastante bajo para su edad y delgado. Su piel blanca, apenas tostada por el sol, sus cabellos negros y rizados. Su rostro era fino, su nariz pequeña y delgada, y de ojos café.

Lucka, él era la clase de chicos que naturalmente atraía a las mujeres. Era guapo y tenía ese "no-se-que" que lo hacia el blanco amoroso de la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela. Era bastante orgulloso y hasta se podría decir, un poco creído (lo que nadie podía negar que tuviera de donde creerse). Era alto y de un buen físico (bastante bueno n/n). Su cabello negro corto, apenas ondulado. Su forma de caminar, porte orgulloso y un toque de elegancia. Su rostro era masculino pero sin llegar a ser tosco, y su piel blanca que el sol no podía oscurecer. Sus ojos, al igual que los de Joel, eran café, aunque sus pestañas eran más largas y menos arqueadas.

Ellos siempre, desde que tenían memoria, habían estado en el mismo grupo de amigos: Godric, un chico sumamente irritante pero también gracioso, de esos amigos que cuando estás triste te sacan una sonrisa a la fuerza. Ethan, un chico simpático, de esos chicos más buenos que el pan, de esos amigos con los que sabes que siempre podes contar y te sacan una sonrisa siempre, solo por ellos sonreír.

Ellos cuatro casi siempre habían estado juntos. Al pasar el tiempo, hicieron nuevos amigos pero nunca dejaron de serlo entre ellos.

¡Apurate, Lucka, aunque te arregles vas a seguir siendo feo! – gritaba Godric desde el frente de la casa del aludido. – Este está peor que chica.

Si, y siempre sale igual. No sé qué tanto hace. – le contesto Bradley, uno de los nuevos amigos del grupo. - ¿cierto?

Hum. – contesto Joel un tanto serio, "seguro y se arregla para Amber" pensaba para sus adentros, y le inquietaba el hecho de que eso le molestara. ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba Amber? Se preguntaba y la respuesta era simple: desde nunca y probablemente nunca le llegaría a gustar. Esto en vez de calmarlo, lo inquietaba más. ¿Entonces, porque estaba molesto?

Los cuatro amigos: Ethan, quien había notado la molestia de su amigo, Bradley, Godric y Joel, habían pasado a buscar a Lucka rumbo a la escuela. Ya tendrían que haber partido hace tiempo, seguro que hoy llegaban tarde.

Lucka, de por sí ya tardaba bastante en arreglarse por las mañanas, pero hoy se tardó más de lo habitual. ¿La razón? Tal como lo pensó Joel, era Amber.

Amber, una chica "chiquita" en lo que se refiere a estatura y lo delgada que era. Era una chica muy linda, una de las más lindas de la escuela, y la próxima "conquista" de nuestro galán protagonista. Lucka había puesto su atención en ella, y eso significaba, que la chica estaba destinada a caer ante sus "encantos" (cof, cof acosador, cof). Siempre era igual cuando Lucka se fijaba en una chica.

Ya se le había insinuado sin llegar a ser muy directo, ni desesperado. Luego había comenzado a ignorarla y ¡Clack! la chica ya había pisado el palito. Siempre utilizaba el mismo truco y siempre le funcionaba.

Estuvo con muchas chicas.

Pero después de estar con ellas un tiempo, se aburría y buscaba un nuevo objetivo. No es que le gustara jugar con las chicas, es más, él era todo un caballero con las chicas. De esos chicos educados y atentos que casi ya no se encuentran. Lo que sucedía, es que ninguna de ellas le hacía sentir feliz. Ninguna era la indicada, ese vacío en su pecho no se llenaba con ninguna de las chicas con las que había salido.

¡Hey! Hola. – saludó Lucka saliendo sin camisa y con la remera a medio poner. – Me re dormí. – se excusó. Y Ethan se sorprendió notando el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Joel. Por suerte, nadie más lo había notado.

Seguro no dormiste pensando en Amber. – bromeó Bradley con poca imaginación.

Con metérsela a Amber. – soltó, como no, Godric ganándose una mirada asesina de Lucka.

Sos muy tarado ¿No? – bufó Lucka, mientras abrochaba los últimos botones de su camisa.

¿Se van a quedar hablando todo el día? Ya estamos llegando tarde. – soltó con una más que evidente molestia Joel, quien ya había comenzado a caminar, totalmente irritado por los comentarios de sus amigos e irritado por no comprender la razón de su enojo.

Llegaron a la escuela, y tal como se lo habían imaginado, llegaron tarde.

Se separaron en las escaleras. Joel y Lucka por un lado, entraron a 5° II de Humanidades y Ethan, Godric y Bradley, entraron a su salón en 5° I.

Los profesores no hicieron más que llamarles la atención, pero rápidamente continuaron con su clase con normalidad.

Con un Lucka pensando en su plan a seguir para con Amber, mientras ignoraba las miradas de la mayoría de las chicas de la clase sobre él. Si hubiera prestado atención, habría notado la mirada de cierto amigo suyo, que desde que entraron al salón no había hecho más que observarlo.

Joel se sentía confundido. Por alguna razón no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Lucka con la remera a medio poner, exponiendo su plano y marcado abdomen, tan… sexy… ¿¡Que?! ¡Rayos! Otra vez esos estúpidos pensamientos.

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esas ideas, y se concentró en la clase de matemáticas, aunque sinceramente no lo necesitaba, todo lo que la profesora les estaba explicando él se lo sabía cómo el abecedario.

La hora del recreo llegó, y Lucka se apresuró en salir para dirigirse al curso de Naturales, el curso de Amber.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al grupo de chicos con los que ella siempre se juntaba, y con los que se llevaba bastante bien. Tal como lo pensó, ella estaba allí como siempre, jugando a ignorarlo y coquetearle con miradas, era de las típicas chicas histéricas. Claro que Lucka sabia como tratarla: es decir, que la ignoraría para picar su orgullo y solita pisaría el palito.

Y tal como lo había predicho, luego de intentos de llamar la atención conservando su orgullo, este mismo la obligo a ir hasta el azabache y le habló. Lucka disfrutaba ese juego de coqueteo, porque el siempre llevaba el control, y el siempre ganaba.

Joel había preferido quedarse en el segundo piso con sus amigos. Pero no pudo dejar todo el tiempo de pensar en que ahora mismo Lucka debía de estar con ella, y eso lo ponía furioso y ansioso a la vez. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo con él? Definitivamente algo andaba mal y le daba miedo el pensar que era exactamente.

¡Heee! ¡Matador, capooo! – las exclamaciones lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, para encontrarse con un Lucka muy orgulloso y una Amber muy avergonzada, subiendo por las escaleras abrasados.

Sonrió al tiempo que sentía una opresión en su pecho. Sonrió, pero no se sentía para nada bien. Sonrió, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se alegran de la felicidad de los otros, pero… ¿Entonces porque no podía? ¿Por qué se sentía tan… mal?

Decidió ignorar ese dolor en su pecho y el mismo comenzó un aplauso para lo que él creía, era una pasajera pareja. Y así, rodeado de aplausos y silbidos, decidió tragarse su dolor. Un dolor que no comprendía.

Nadie noto su dolor, todos tenían cosas más importantes a las cuales prestar atención. Los que lo notaron no quisieron prestarle atención. Las personas suelen hacerle ojos ciegos a las situaciones difíciles o complicadas.

~SombraSusurrosSuavidad~

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había empezado a salir con Amber. Casi todo estaba bien. Sus notas no eran malas pero tampoco sobresalientes, lo típico en Lucka. Con su novia las cosas iban bastante bien, traía a la chica comiendo de su mano. Sus padres estuvieron extrañamente permisivos esta semana, y su vida social estaba tan bien como siempre. Pero cuando decía que "casi todo", es obvio que algo no iba bien. Y ese algo, no era otra cosa, o más bien persona, que su amigo Joel.

Había notado que actuaba de una manera distante, y que estaba más serio de lo normal. Pero lo que le molestaba, era que solo se comportaba así con él.

Él apreciaba mucho a su amigo Joel. Tal vez desde un principio no habían sido los mejores amigos. Pero desde que comenzaron el 4° del secundario se habían vuelto más cercanos. Y ni hablar del 5°, desde que comenzó el año, se hicieron casi inseparables, a tal punto que solo salían si sabían que el otro iba a estar también. Por esto la actitud de su amigo le molestaba, le molestaba mucho. Y no era tonto, él había notado que ese cambio se produjo cuando empezó a salir con Amber.

No lo había pensado antes, y se sentía mal por no conocer los sentimientos de Joel antes de fijarse en Amber. Era su amigo, tendría que haberlo notado, o tal vez se lo debería haber preguntado, después de que se hicieron tan cercanos, si quiera debió haber tenido una idea. Pero no. No lo noto sino hasta ahora, que estaba perdiendo su amistad.

Pero claro que no iba a dejar que sucediera. Él hablaría con Joel y aclararían las cosas de una vez por todas, más ahora que se había dado cuenta. No dejaría pasar ni un día más.

Pensaba mirando en su celular que solo faltaba un minuto para que el timbre anunciara el recreo. ¡TRIN! ¡TRIN! (N/A: Un.n mis efectos de sonido je jeje)

Y allí estaba. No iba a dejar pasar más tiempo, claro que no.

He Joel, espera. – lo alcanzó antes de que el aludido saliera del salón de clases. – Tengo que hablar con vos.

Joel lo miro extrañado. Había tratado de ignorarlo toda la semana. De no pensar en ese amargo que le producía verlo cerca de su novia. "Su novia" hasta eso le dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca.

No entendía que querría hablar con él. Tal vez… se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Ho-oh, eso no eran buenas noticias.

Bueno, vamos. – dijo fingiendo desinterés.

Lucka y Joel se dirigieron a la terraza del colegio. Ya que era un día de lluvia, no había nadie allí, y les pareció un el lugar más privado y apropiado para conversar.

¿De que querías hablar? – preguntó sentándose en la baranda. Lucka lo imitó sentándose a su lado.

Bueno…vos…mmm. - ahora que lo tenía allí, le resultaba difícil encarar el tema. Sin embargo él siempre había sido, o intentaba ser, una persona directa, así que decidió soltarlo de una vez. - ¿Estas celoso?

… - Joel no pudo evitar dar un respingo tras la pregunta. Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe, él lo sabe no dejaba de repetirse en su mente. – N-no cof cof, digo no, nada que ver. – dijo intentando recuperar la seguridad en su vos.

Bueee, no te hagas, si no soy tonto yo, y desde que salgo con Amby ya casi no me hablas.

Hum. – "¿Amby?" ¿ahora le decía "Amby"? no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, cosa que claramente Lucka notó.

¿Ves? Estas celoso, decilo de frente. – insistió el más alto.

… - Joel lo miro confundido y con cuidado, estudiando sus facciones. No parecía molesto, más bien cansado o frustrado. No lo entendía ¿Es que no le molestaba? Pues si no le molestaba… - Bien. Si estoy celoso. ¿Te…molesta? – intentó preguntarlo con el mismo tono de voz segura con que había comenzado, pero no pudo evitar que su voz saliera más baja a medida que terminaba con su pregunta.

¿Molestarme? Mmm, no mucho. – dijo con un gesto que Joel conocía muy bien: fruncía el ceño y al mismo tiempo levantaba las cejas, ladeaba la cabeza hacia atrás y te miraba hacia abajo. No está molesto. ¿Eso significa que él…? - Es decir, Amby es mi novia y todo, pero vos sos mi amigo desde hace mucho. Además entiendo que ella te guste, es linda.

¿Qué…? – todas sus ideas se habían ido al caño. ¿Qué ella me guasta? ¡Pero si la odio!... Y por un momento pensé que…¡Que ridículo! Él no se interesaría en mí… O.O un momento, ¿Quiero que se interese en mí? Es decir, estaba celoso de que ahora Lucka pasa más tiempo con Amber, pero porque es mi amigo ¿Cierto?

No. La respuesta era que no. Y él lo sabía.

En ese momento todo tubo sentido. Los celos, el no poder dejar de pensar en él, el dolor de verlo con otra persona.

Era tan claro como aterrador: se había enamorado de su amigo.

Lo amaba y el amarlo dolía.

El nunca antes había pensado que podía tener esa clase de orientación sexual. Es más, nunca se había sentido ni atraído por algún hombre. Y ahora resultaba que se había enamorado de uno, y no de cualquiera, de Lucka, su amigo desde la infancia.

Estaba abrumado, aterrado, a decir verdad. "Puto" cuantas veces no había escuchado a sus amigos y familiares expresándose así de personas como ahora lo era él. Él mismo lo había hecho alguna vez.

"Puto", su respiración se aceleró, le faltaba el aire. "Puto" Sentía que su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Eso era lo que era? "Puto". Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al verse frente a la asquerosa y cruel realidad. "Maricón" "Puto" La opresión se volvió tan insoportable que llevó una mano a su pecho y estrujo su ropa en aquel lugar. "Puto" podía escuchar esa palabra una y otra vez con distintas voces. "Puto" decían sus amigos. "Puto" decían sus primos. Cayó de rodillas. "Puto" decía su hermana menor. "Puto" decían sus padres ¡Oh Dios! ¡Sus padres! No quería imaginar cómo reaccionarían… casi podía ver la furia en el rostro de su padre y la decepción en el de su madre…Y entonces no lo soportó y cayó inconsciente.

¡Joel! – Lucka no había dejado de repetir el nombre de su amigo desde que notó que su respiración era más agitada de lo normal. Se alarmo al verlo tomarse del pecho y poner esa expresión de dolor y miedo al mismo tiempo. Se había acercado al verlo caer de rodillas y alarmado al verlo desmayarse.

Luego de intentar hacerlo reaccionar. Decidió cargarlo hasta el laboratorio. Allí tenían botiquín y de seguro alcohol. Tal vez haciendo que oliera alcohol lograría que reaccione y así sería más fácil llevarlo a su casa o a un hospital si era necesario.

Lo cargo entre brazos (N/A: Siii al estilo princesa n.n) y se dirigió al laboratorio. No pesa casi nada pensó entrando a la escuela.

El timbre había tocado hacía rato y todos se encontraban en clases. Agradeció no tener que cruzarse con alguien y tener que dar explicaciones.

Una vez en el laboratorio, pasó a la pequeña sala dentro de este, donde guardaban los elementos de laboratorio y también el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Claro, que las profesoras también lo ocupaban para tomar té y charlar en sus horas libres.

Lo dejó en la mesa luego de tirar de allí las tasas y galletas, todo quedó en el piso. No le importó.

Luego buscó en el botiquín y encontró el alcohol. Tomó un poco de algodón y lo empampo con el líquido.

Se acercó a su amigo y acercó el algodón a su nariz.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso. El piso había quedado con más alcohol que el algodón gracias al temblor de sus manos. ¡Mierda! ¿Y si no funcionaba? No sabía ni porque razón se había desmayado.

Suspiro aliviado al ver que el chico comenzaba a reaccionar. Y sintió como su cuerpo se destensaba.

¿Te sentís bien? – preguntó ayudándolo a sentarse en la mesa.

Joel no contestó. ¿Bien? No, no estaba bien. Además de tener que tener a su amigo tan cerca, no ayudaban a que se sintiera mejor.

Se sentía mal consigo mismo. Y es que ¡Se había enamorado de un hombre! ¡De su amigo! No había forma de estar bien. Estaba seguro de que si es que alguien se llegara a enterar, su vida sería un infierno.

Conocía a sus amigos, y conocía el concepto que tenían de las persona como él. Porque ahora, mejor dicho desde hace 30 minutos, era de "esa" clase de personas, y al pensarlo no pudo evitar sentir nauseas.

Saco su celular y marcó el número de su padre, ignorando olímpicamente al chico a su lado.

Ya me podes soltar. – dijo en un tono neutro y desabrido. Se sentía tan vacío… - ¿Hola pa? – dijo cuándo le contestaron. – sí, no me siento bien ¿Podes pasarme a buscar? Bien, gracias… - dijo esto último en un suspiro.

Ignorame no mas ¿No? – dijo tratando de sonar ofendido y gracioso al mismo tiempo.

Gracias. – dijo. – Ya me vienen a buscar. – Se puso de pie, o al menos lo intento, ya que apenas se hubo incorporado sus piernas le fallaron y casi se cae, de no ser porque Lucka lo volvió a sujetar.

Te ayudo a llegar a la salida. – dijo tratando de sonar casual. En realidad estaba muy preocupado.

No, está bien. Puedo solo. – mintió. Claramente no podría bajar las escaleras por sí solo, es más, ni siquiera podía dar cinco pasos sin ayuda.

No te estoy preguntando. – dijo pasando un brazo por debajo de los de él, provocando un escalofrío en su compañero. – Vamos.

No halló nada que decir en contra de la determinación de sus palabras. Se dejó ayudar hasta que llegaron a la vereda, una vez allí Lucka no lo soltó.

Ya estamos aquí. – dijo en tono de obviedad.

No me digas. – dijo sarcástico.

Joel prefirió permanecer callado. Era algo evidente que no lo soltaría hasta que llegaran por él. Y en el fondo deseaba que se tardaran en llegar. Con el frio, que había llegado sorpresivamente a comienzos de la semana, le era imposible no sentir la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo del más alto.

Casi de una manera casual, intentando que no se notara, se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Lucka.

Este, lo notó, pero contrario a todo pronóstico, sacó su brazo de debajo del de más bajo y lo puso por sobre su hombros, apretándolo contra si para darle calor creyendo que sentía frío, y relajándose al sentir que el cuerpo de su amigo también se destensaba.

Ahora sí, que ambos deseaban que se tardaran en llegar.

Pero parecía que nada le saldría bien el día de hoy. No tardaron mucho tiempo en ver el auto del padre de Joel deteniéndose junto a la vereda y bajando para buscar a su hijo.

Sin llegar a ser brusco, Lucka se alejó lo necesario de su amigo y de forma automática, lo tomo del brazo evitando que se notara su intento de no quedar en una situación incómoda frente al padre de su amigo.

Hey, ¿todo bien? – saludo Howard, padre de Joel.

Si, - dijo tendiéndole la mano y estrechándola firmemente. – solo se empezó a… sentir mal, y se desmayó.

¿Qué pasa campeón? – preguntó - ¿Querés que vamos al hospital?

No estoy bien, solo me siento cansado. – dijo quitándole importancia. - ¿Vamos?

Vamos. – dijo y sonrió al ver que Lucka no parecía tener intención de soltarlo. - ¿Me lo devolvés?

¿Ah? – entonces lo notó, y se sintió un tonto. – Claro, perdón no me di cuenta…

Claro. Hasta luego.

Nos vemos. – se despidió Joel.

Nos vemos. – saludo Lucka. – Yo le digo a la preceptora.

Bueno, gracias.

Una vez el auto se perdió de vista, suspiró relajando su cuerpo. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Raro… Pensó antes de regresar al edificio.

Se ganó un buen sermón de la preceptora de porque no la había llamado o pedido ayuda, y más tarde del profesor, por entrar tarde a su clase. No le importó.

Sus amigos se le acercaron en el segundo recreo preguntándole que le pasó a Joel, el simplemente contesto que le preguntaran a él. Después de todo no creía que le agradara que todos lo supieran.

En cuanto a Joel, su padre lo llevó a su casa. Estuvo en cama todo el día y no quiso comer nada. Al día siguiente, amaneció aún peor. Estaba tan mal que no se pudo levantar de la cama, y apenas se sostenía en pie por sí solo.

Sus padres decidieron llevarlo al doctor, quien le recetó unas pastillas vitamínicas y que comiera más. Además de dejar las actividades estresantes. Haya van los cursos extras pensó Joel un poco más animado. Podría relajarse poco de la escuela y sus padres le permitieron faltar un día más para que se sintiera mejor.

Aprovecho este tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos, pero no pudo lograr mucho. Aunque si tenía algunas cosas claras: Estaba enamorado de Lucka. No se lo diría, ni a él ni a nadie. E intentaría seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Otra cosa que tenía clara era que se sentía… mal. Muy mal, se sentía una basura. Estaba disgustado consigo mismo, por haberse enamorado de un hombre. ¡Por favor! Si alguien se enteraba… ni siquiera quería pensar lo que pasaría, o lo que pensarían de él. Definitivamente no podía dejar que alguien lo supiera, y así se sintiera morir por dentro al ver a Lucka con otra persona, él tendría que seguir actuando como siempre. Ser su amigo, aunque deseara su amor.

En cuanto a Lucka, estaba preocupado. Joel no había venido a la escuela al día siguiente del que se desmayó, y tampoco al siguiente de ese. Si es que el día de hoy no venía, lo llamaría o iría a ver como se encontraba.

Su novia Amber, no había dejado de quejarse de lo distante y distraído que había estado estos últimos tres días, y con razón. Al estar preocupado por su amigo, casi ni le prestaba atención, cuando hablaba solo fingía escucharla, y no la había ido a buscar como todos los recreos. No es que le importara, solo que ya le molestaba que la chica este todo el tiempo de pegote, mientras el este preocupado por la salud de su amigo de prácticamente toda la vida.

Casi abría jurado escuchar el aleluya esa mañana, cuando al entrar a la escuela, se encontró con que Joel ya iba subiendo las escaleras. No dudo en correr para darle alcance.

¡Hey! – dijo tomándolo del brazo para que se detuviera. Provocando un escalofrió en el cuerpo del contrario - ¿Todo bien? – dijo chocando puños.

Todo bien. – le contesto al saludo como siempre.

¿Y porque faltaste?

Ah! Es que no me sentía bien, me llevaron al doctor y me dieron unas patillas. Pero como mis papas son así, me dijeron que descansara otro día.

¿Entonces que tenías?

Dijo que tenía estrés y que… - bueno le había dicho que con una emoción fuerte, todo había colapsado y había hiperventilado. – eso, nada más.

Ah, pero ¿ya estás bien?

Si, ya empecé con las pastillas ayer y hoy me siento mejor.

Eh yo, no le dije a nadie, no sé qué vas a hacer vos… bah si querés contarles o que…

No, mejor no.

Ambos entraron a la clase. Uno aliviado y el otro triste, pero intentando aparentar normalidad.

Joel intentó que nadie notara que realmente se encontraba mal, y lo logró, pero no con todos.

¿No me vas a decir que te pasa? – preguntó Ethan.

Ese día, por la tarde, se encontraban en la casa del nombrado, quien le había pedido a Joel, ayuda para matemáticas. Claro, que en lo que en realidad quería, es poder hablar con él a solas y poder averiguar que era lo que le pasaba. Así que en la mitad de una aburrida explicación simplemente lo soltó: ¿Qué te pasa? Y Joel se había puesto tenso. Es decir, ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? No podía simplemente decirle "Ah, nada, solo descubrí que soy gay y estoy enamorado de Lucka, loco ¿no?" si claro. Como le gustaría que fuera así de simple.

¿De qué? – preguntó como si nada.

No te hagas el pelotudo, vos sabes de que te hablo. – le contestó molesto. – Mira, yo sé que te pasa algo, y no te dije nada porque pensé que se te iba a pasar. Pero es obvio que no podes con esto vos solo.

Joel suspiro. Su amigo tenía razón, necesitaba alguien en quien confiar y con quien desahogarse. ¿Quién mejor que él? Pensó. Si conocía a alguien comprensivo, ese sería Ethan. Así que decidió soltarlo.

Soy gay. – dijo. A lo que Ethan estaba por responder con una risa, que cayó al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo.

…Guohhh – fue todo lo que soltó junto con un fuerte suspiro. – Y…mmm como…

Me enamore de Lucka.

¿¡Que?! – casi se cae de espaldas al escucharlo. Él se daba cuenta de la forma diferente en la que lo miraba, pero nunca se imaginó que significara algo como eso. Miro sorprendido a su amigo, quien le devolvió una mirada llena de tristeza y de miedo, y expectante a su reacción. – Encima de gay, uno con mal gusto. – intentó bromear, logrando que por lo menos Joel se destensara un poco. – y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Nada, ni vos tampoco. – miro el suelo con pesar. – No puedo decirle a nadie, no lo entenderían.

Sí, es… complicado. Pero, ¿y Lucka? ¿No le vas a decir lo que te pasa?

¿Estás loco? Ni a palos. Me va a querer matar, además no se me va a volver a acercar. – miro lo incomodo que se encontraba su compañero y decidió que era hora de dejarlo en paz. – Bueno… ya me tengo que ir.

Ethan lo acompañó hasta la reja frente de su casa.

No… le digas a nadie.

No te preocupes, chau.

Nos vemos.

Joel se fue sintiéndose un poco más aliviado de haber compartido su secreto con alguien. De seguro un tiempo más sin hacerlo y se hubiera vuelto loco.

Llegó a su casa y como lo hacía desde que aceptó su condición, saludo a sus padres sin poder verlos a la cara.

Se sentía mal, culpable y molesto. Habiendo tantas personas en el mundo ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle esto a él? Habiendo tantas chicas hermosas, inteligentes, dulces y sensibles. Él tenía que venir a enamorarse del idiota, orgulloso, presumido e irritante en ocasiones, de Lucka. Definitivamente debió haber hecho algo malo en su anterior vida.

En cuanto a Lucka, él… estaba molesto. Muy, a decir verdad. No entendía como de pronto Ethan, se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Joel. Se sentía Agrrr, no lo soportaba.

Se la pasaban hablando todo el tiempo. Es decir ¿Qué él no contaba? Lo dejaban de lado, de una manera sutil claro, pero lo dejaban de lado al fin.

Entendía que una de las razones por las cuales eso sucedía, era por el hecho, de pasar más tiempo con su novia, de la cual Joel supuestamente gustaba. Pero, se suponía que ya habían hablado, y en todo caso el ofendido tendría que ser él, ya que a su amigo le gustaba su novia.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más se le enredaban las ideas en la cabeza.

Al final termino diciendo que era algo estúpido enojarse por algo como eso. Joel estaba en todo el derecho de hablar con quien quisiera y de andar con quien quisiera. Pero… entonces ¿por qué no podía dejar de sentirse molesto?

Una cosa era segura. No soportaba que Joel lo dejara de lado, y mucho menos que pasara tanto tiempo tan cerca de alguien que no fuera él.

Estaban en clase de historia regional.

Desde que Joel le confesó a su amigo la verdad, este se convirtió en alguien de gran ayuda. Que le alentaba en momentos de tristezas y lo distraía cuando veía a Lucka con Amber.

Lucka estaba al otro lado del aula, frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose cuál era la causa de la actitud de su amigo.

Bueno, este trimestre para aprobar van a tener que presentar un afiche. Lo van a hacer en grupos de dos o tres personas. – la profesora al ver que ya estaban juntándose… - y YO voy a elegir los grupos.

Se escuchó un oooohh general.

Nada de oooh aquí. A ver…- dijo tomando el listado. – mmm Lucka, - este levanto la vista en señal de que la escuchaba. – usted y…Joel. Les toca la colonización de América. Ustedes van a ser los primeros en presentar.

No, con Lucka no pensó Joel, seguro de que tenía la peor de las suertes.

JA! Ahora si no se me va a escapar y vamos a dejar las cosas claras pensó Lucka, ya planeando sacarle toda la información a su amigo.

Ya en el recreo…

Mah, que suerte la tuya.

Ah, es un asco. Un asco.

No es para tanto. Si antes ya hacían trabajos juntos.

Hacíamos todos. Nunca solos él y yo. – se justificó. – Además, antes no sabía que… lo amo. – soltó esto último en un suspiro.

Y ¿Por qué no le dijiste a la profesora que te cambie?

Porque él preguntaría, y no sabría que inventar. Y tampoco le voy a decir "Porque me enamore de vos."

Tas grabe en serio

Ni que me lo digas.

¿Todo bien? - ¡Guaaa! A Joel casi le da un infarto – ja! ¿Qué te has asustado, Joel?

Que tonto… - dijo tratando de sonar molesto, para no dejar ver su nerviosismo.

Eh, ¿Por qué la agresividad? – dijo fingidamente ofendido. – He, escuchame ¿Cómo vamos a hacer con el trabajo?

Como vos quieras. - Es el mismo sufrimiento, así que da igual.

Bueno, entonces lo hagamos en mi casa.

Bueno. ¿A la tarde?

Bueno.

Bueno.

Mmm bueno, ya me voy. – Lucka nunca había estado en una situación tan incómoda, así que prefirió emprender la retirada.

Eso, - dijo Ethan cuando Lucka estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. – fue incómodo.

Imaginate los dos solos. – dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro de manera desesperada.

Mmm no, mejor ni me lo quiero imaginar jejeje

Que gracioso. – soltó con sarcasmo.

En la tarde, en casa de Lucka…

Ambos estaban en la habitación que el dueño de casa compartía con sus dos hermanos menores. Sentados en la cama el uno al lado del otro con las carpetas y útiles alrededor.

Tanto los hermanos como la demás familia de Lucka había salido a pasear, y él se había tenido que quedar a hacer el trabajo.

Eso para nada calmó al ya nervioso Joel, que si ya se encontraba tenso, con saber que estaban solos todo empeoro.

Que no, eso también es importante. – dijo Joel con desespero.

Bueno hacelo vos entonces. – se quejó Lucka.

Yo estoy haciendo el bosquejo del afiche.

Bueno, entonces dejame de joder.

Habían quedado en que Joel haría el afiche, mientras que Lucka se encargaría del resumen de lo que dirían.

La habitación, era de por si no muy grande, eso sumado a la cama de Lucka y la cucheta donde dormían sus hermanos menores, y más el nerviosismo propio, a Joel el ambiente se le hacía asfixiante.

Termine. – dijo por fin Lucka.

Yo hace rato. – presumió Joel.

Mah y aun así no me ayudaste, gracias ¿no?

Ya no chilles. En mi casa tengo el afiche, así que lo hago cuando llegue.

Ambos se sumieron en el silencio. Mientras Joel aprovechó para guardar sus cosas. Una vez todo en orden, se colocó la mochila al hombro y se puso de pie.

Bueno yo ya me voy.

Bueno entonces no te olvides de llevar el afich…¡ah! – mientras se iba parando, un pie se le enredó en las sabanas y cuando quiso avanzar, tropezó cayendo al suelo y llevándose a Joel con él.

Joel… ¡Dios! La estaba pasando mal, con Lucka enzima de él, y sus labios cerca de los suyos.

Esos labios que había deseado tanto, con los que había soñado tanto. Esos labios que se preguntaba si eran tan suaves como se veían…

Sin poder evitarlo, y créanme que hubiera querido evitarlo, cazó la distancia que separaban sus labios y lo besó.

Fue… fue hermoso mientras duro, la suavidad de los labios del contrario, la calidez del cuerpo sobre él. Se sentía en las nubes, y miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas le recorrieron el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Lucka también sintió lo mismo, pero no lo interpretó de la misma manera. Para Joel fue… le gusto, mucho.

Claro, mientras duro, porque…

¡Mierda! – Lucka se apartó bruscamente, y se pusieron ambos de pie. El más alto le dio un puñetazo mandándolo de nuevo al suelo. - ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Puto! – decir que estaba enojado, era realmente poco. Estaba furioso, colérico.

… - "Puto" No… no él pensó Joel con lágrimas escociendo detrás de sus ojos. Pero no lloró, no frente a él.

Se puso de pie con toda la dignidad que pudo, y se dirigió a la puerta.

No lo digas… por favor… - pidió antes de salir de allí.

Fue llorando por las calles, oscuras ya a esas horas y agradecía que también estuvieran vacías. Su expresión era seria, pero el agua salada no dejaba de salir de sus ojos.

Al llegar a su casa, entró sin ser visto y se encerró en su habitación, allí, acostado en la cama mirando un punto perdido en el techo dejando fluir las lágrimas hasta que sus ojos dolieron, y luego, siguió fluyendo aún más.

Al terminar, las lágrimas habían lavado todos sus sentimientos. Se sentía vacío ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Todos lo sabrían, y peor aún, Lucka lo sabía y lo había rechazado.

No es que esperaba que fuera correspondido, pero nunca se imaginó que el rechazo doliera tanto. Y no es que no le hubiera pasado antes, pero el que fuera Lucka… simplemente lo hacía insoportable.

Sus lágrimas se habían secado ya, y aun así lloro en seco. El dolor era demasiado.

Seguir, solos le quedaba seguir.

Lucka, se sentó en el suelo una vez escucho la puerta cerrarse, y se apoyó contra la pared. No lo podía creer. ¿Joel gay? Es decir ¿desde cuándo? Ellos se conocían desde hace mucho, y nunca noto nada diferente. Y más que nada él… ¡Joder!

Decidió ya no pensar en más en ello, pero oye, eso sí que era difícil. ¿Cuántas veces a la semana a tu amigo se le da por besarte? ¿Dos, tres? Sí, claro.

Aún se debatía en lo que debería hacer, no es que valla a delatarlo, ellos fueron amigos mucho tiempo. Pero tampoco era cuestión de fingir que nada había pasado. Aún no lo entendía, ¿Por qué lo había besado a él? ¿Acaso le gustaba? o solo lo hiso por… quien sabe qué cosa. Tal vez no le importaba quien fuera, siempre y cuando fuera un chico o… ¡Ah! Definitivamente no tenía idea de nada.

Tomó un baño para relajarse. Y se acostó sin siquiera cenar.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no mejoraron para ninguno de los dos adolescentes de 16 años de edad.

Ninguno de los dos había podido descansar esa noche. No es necesario decir las grandes ojeras que tenían esa mañana. Joel apenas si desayuno, y Lucka comió como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas. Incluso iba comiendo rumbo a la escuela un gran sándwich, y cuando se acabó comenzó con caramelos. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, los caramelos también se habían acabado y se compró un chupetín. Joel no había ido con ellos de camino a la escuela esa mañana, pero estaba seguro de que vendría, después de todo, tenían que presentar el trabajo de Historia ¿cierto?

Él podía presentar el trabajo solo, pero si Joel no venía reprobaría el trimestre, y él sabía lo estrictos que eran sus padres. " _¿Preocupado?"_ Parecía preguntarle una vocecita burlona en su mente. No. Claro que no. Se contestó el mismo, " _sí, claro"_ le regresaron.

Ya estaban en el aula, y la hora de historia comenzó. Por suerte para él, sus ojeras casi no se notaban, es más, nadie lo notó y gracias a eso se libró de las preguntas y tener que dar alguna escusa.

Bueno, tienen 10 minutos para repasar y pasan… - volvió a repasar su cuaderno. –Lucka y Joel ¿cierto?

Profe… - dijo Lucka para explicarle a la mujer la usencia de su compañero.

Si, nosotros. – tuvo que tragarse las palabras al escuchar su voz, la voz de Joel.

Joel entró y no se sorprendió de que todas las miradas se posaran sobre él, después de todo se había visto esa mañana en el espejo.

Lucka se quedó pasmado ante la imagen que tenía al frente. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Decir que su compañero parecía un zombi, era poco. Tenía grandes y marcadas ojeras, además de que sus ojos estaban rojos e irritados, era obvio que había llorado; no pudo evitar sentirse mal al saber que de seguro lloró por él.

No sabía que decir, pero él otro no le dio tiempo ni de pensarlo. Pasó de largo sin prestarle la más mínima atención y se sentó en el asiento vacío al lado de Lucka. Este se sentó a su lado sin decir nada y le pasó las hojas con lo que tenía que decir.

Joel tomó las hojas, les dio una breve lectura para luego sacar el afiche y pasar al frente. Lucka hizo su típico gesto, ese que a Joel tanto le gustaba y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la boca de su estómago.

Sacó cinta de su bolsillo y colocó el afiche al frente de la clase, él tenía que presentar la segunda parte, así que se colocó al lado del afiche y esperó a que Lucka presentara su parte. Este, se levantó lentamente y se colocó al frente, al otro lado del afiche. Ambos hicieron la presentación, como siempre Joel se destacó.

Apenas hubieron terminado Joel quito el afiche, esperó que la profesora dijera sus notas y luego tomo su mochila para salir por la puerta.

¿A dónde le parece que se va? – preguntó la profesora.

En ese momento el padre de Joel apareció en la puerta.

Ya hablé con la preceptora para retirarlo. Solo vino porque tenía que presentar el trabajo. – explicó.

Bien, ¿Por qué se retira? – preguntó curiosa (N/A: chusma :p)

No amaneció bien esta mañana, tenemos turno con el doctor. Se volvió a desmayar antes de salir para acá, así que ya lo estamos llevando.

Bueno, sí, sí, yo hago que uno de los chicos le pase lo que hagamos hoy.

Gracias. – dijo saliendo de allí con Joel.

¿Otra vez? – murmuró Lucka sin que nadie lo oyera. Si antes estaba preocupado, ahora lo estaba aún más.

Pero eso lo hiso enfurecer. No se suponía que Joel fuera la víctima, no tendría que preocuparse por alguien como él. Tenía que estar molesto, y le frustraba no poder guardarle rencor.

En el hospital…

¿Qué tiene? – preguntó el padre de Joel.

Todo indica que solo fue por falta de alimento. ¿Cenaste ayer? – le preguntó dirigiéndose a Joel.

No.

¿Desayunaste esta mañana?

No.

Entonces es seguro, esa es la causa. Tenga… - dijo buscando en un cajón del escritorio y sacando una caja pequeña. – estas son vitaminas. Con dos días que la tome, va a estar como nuevo.

Gracias. – dijo el otro mayor dándole la mano.

No se olvide de asegurarse que coma bien. – luego miró a Joel. – Y que duerma bien.

Claro, no se preocupe.

Salieron del hospital y caminaron en silencio hasta el auto. Una vez dentro del vehículo, el mayor no arrancó. Se puso serio y miro a su hijo.

¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa? – Esa pregunta se la estaban haciendo seguido últimamente, y ya no sabía si realmente tenía una respuesta.

Estoy… voy a estar bien. Solo fue esta vez, no lo voy a volver a hacer. – le aseguró, aunque no estuviera seguro de sus palabras. Ahora solo quería volver a su casa y ducharse, y relajarse.

Eso espero. – le contestó mientras se ponía en marcha de vuelta a su hogar.

Al día siguiente, la madre de Joel, decidió que su hijo no iría a la escuela hasta estar del todo bien, así que ese día también falto. Agradecía no tener que cruzarse con Lucka al menos por ese día. Todavía no sabía cómo haría para enfrentar lo que quedaba del año escolar, teniendo que verlo todos los días en la escuela.

En cuanto a Lucka, cada vez estaba más y más enojado. ¿Por qué también tenía que faltar el día de hoy?

Estaba con su novia, quien comenzaba a molestarse por la falta de atención de su novio.

¿Me vas a ignorar todo el día? Porque para eso ni hubieras venido. – soltó molesta.

Perdona, es que tengo algunos… problemas. – dijo suspirando y abrazando a la muchacha, para luego inclinarse y besarla.

Nunca, jamás, pensó que sucedería lo que sucedió. Y es que, ¡estaba pensando en Joel! Pensaba en sus labios finos y suaves, y ¡Dios! En su cuerpo cálido, delgado y vulnerable bajo su mismo cuerpo.

Se apartó de la chica de manera brusca, como si el contacto le quemara. No quería estar besándola, le causaba molestia tener que besar sus labios y no los de…

No… - No, no, no ¡No! sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada Amber.

… - él la miró a los ojos.

Al día siguiente…

Como Joel ya se encontraba mejor, ese día si fue a la escuela, por la mañana había amanecido mejor, y aunque no había ido con sus amigos como todos sus amigos por lo menos asistió.

Entró al aula y se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de Lucka, y no se atrevió a mirarlo en todo el modulo. En el recreo prácticamente se podría decir que salió huyendo a hablar con la única persona con la podría hacerlo en esa situación: Ethan.

¿¡Lo besaste?! – Ethan no podía tener la boca abierta más grande que ahora. Joel solo agachó la cabeza. – Bueno, perdón es que…Waaa lo besaste. No te puedo creer.

Yo tampoco. Soy un estúpido. – dijo revolviéndose el cabello con una mano. – Ya no me va a querer hablar más y está en todo su derecho.

Ethan lo miro un rato. Quería ayudar a su amigo y ya tenía una idea de lo que podría empezar haciendo.

Todo había transcurrido, medianamente en calma. No se habían vuelto a hablar, así que no pelearon ni discutieron, e intentaban evitarse en el marco de lo posible.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, dos largas semanas para Lucka y Joel, teniendo que dar explicaciones de porque ya no se hablaban, ni se juntaban como antes.

Por suerte ambos habían tenido la misma brillante idea: negarlo todo. Ponían evasivas como: No pasó nada, pero no es como si todo el tiempo tuviéramos que estar juntos. O cosas por el estilo que no convencían a nadie. Pero a nadie le importaba como para seguir insistiendo.

Era sábado, y Ethan tenía todo planeado. Organizó una juntada en su casa, aprovechando que su familia salía todo el fin de semana a quedarse en la casa de un pariente lejano (N/A: no sé quién Un.n).

Así que todos estarían allí. Ethan, obviamente, Lucka y Joel, Godric y Bradley. Se juntaban a jugar a la pley, y por la noche comprarían algo para tomar y comer unas pizzas.

Lucka y Joel habían dado mil y una escusas para no ir, sabiendo que el otro iría. Pero al final no lograron dar una excusa decentemente aceptable. Así que ya todos se encontraban allí. Los únicos que parecían no disfrutar del momento, eran un serio Joel y un enfadado Lucka.

Joel se la pasaba hablando con todos con tal de no tener que prestarle atención a Lucka. Y Lucka no soportaba que hablara y riera de una forma tan cercana y confianzuda con los demás, siempre le había molestado un poco, pero ahora que sabía la "condición" de Joel le molestaba de una manera frustrante.

Cuando él salía de jugar su turno, el otro entraba para el suyo, y así sucesivamente sin querer enfrentarse o verse a la cara siquiera. Prácticamente, se esforzaban por ignorarse y fingir que la existencia del otro les valía un comino.

Ya había anochecido y decidieron que era hora de ir por las bebidas y la comida. Sin que se pudieran dar cuenta los habían dejado a ellos solos, mientras los demás se fueron a comprar.

¿Tención? Solo digamos que el aire se podía cortar con cuchillo.

Ambos estaban en silencio sentados en las sala mirando el piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Al final, luego de varios minutos, Joel se arto y salió de allí al baño.

Entro y lavó su cara con agua fría y respiró profundo varias veces antes de decidirse a salir.

En cuanto a Lucka, recordó que tenía que llamar a su madre a esa hora. Su familia había ido a vacacionar, por así decirlo aunque no era temporada, a un camping por todo el fin de semana y volverían en dos días. Revisó sus bolsillos y recordó que su celular había quedado en el patio trasero cuando había estado jugando a la pelota con Godric esperando su turno en la pley.

El baño estaba en medio del pasillo que conectaba la casa y el patio trasero. Justo cuando Joel salía, Lucka iba pasando, y chocaron.

¡Fijate! – se quejó Lucka empujándolo un poco.

¡Fijate vos! – dijo a su vez Joel empujándolo aún más fuerte, haciendo que el más alto retrocediera unos cuantos paso.

¡No me vuelvas a tocar! ¡Maricón de mierda! – y… ¡Boom! La bomba explotó.

Joel no pudo soportarlo más todo el dolor, la tristeza, la frustración, todo estalló, y estrello su puño en el rostro de su "amigo". Este se descolocó por un momento, solo para explotar también y devolver el golpe.

Puñetazo iba, puñetazo venia. Se estaban golpeando de lo lindo. Lucka dio una patada y Joel la esquivó retrocediendo y entrando al baño, Lucka fue tras el hecho una furia. Siguieron con la pelea hasta que Lucka tomó la remera de Joel con ambas manos y lo empujo con fuerza contra una pared.

Ambos se miraron con furia y respirando agitadamente.

¡Mierda! – gritó el más alto volviendo a empujar al otro contra la pared, golpeando su espalda, pero aún sin soltarlo.

Gruñó verdaderamente furioso antes de jalar del agarre y estampar sus labios con los del más bajo.

Joel también estaba enojado, muy enojado. Por lo cual se resistió a esos labios que se movían sobre los suyos con furia.

Ambos se separaron de nuevo. Lucka soltando la ropa de Joel y retrocediendo hasta apoyarse contra la pared contraria a donde se apoyaba su amigo.

Sus expresiones se relajaron. Ahora solo se miraban a los ojos, su respiración agitada fue normalizándose.

Y de la nada, sin previo aviso, Lucka comenzó a llorar mientras avanzaba para aferrarse al cuerpo del otro, quien lo abrazó con fuerza una vez estuvo entre sus brazos.

Lloró en sus brazos por varios minutos, ocultando su rostro en la curva entre su hombro y su cuello.

Dejó de llorar, pero aun así no se apartó. Ladeo la cabeza, y se encontró con la piel pálida de su cuello. Sin poder evitarlo, sus labios se dirigieron hasta allí y depositaron un muy suave beso, casi un rose. Luego otro, y otro, todos suaves mientras subían por el cuello hasta llegar al mentón. Se separó un poco más y beso su mejilla, en un camino hasta sus labios, pero no los besó. Jugueteó delineándolos con sus dedos.

Luego se separó lo suficiente como para poder verle el rostro. Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, y lentamente comenzaron a acercar sus bocas, sus cálidos alientos se mezclaban, sus ojos estaban cerrados, hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron.

Se besaron, y se besaron… y parecía que no acabarían nunca. Pero entonces el simple rose no fue suficiente.

Ambas manos de Lucka tomaron el rostro del más bajo para profundizar el beso, mientras las manos de este se aferraban a la espalda de su remera con fuerza, estrujándola en el agarre.

El beso se volvió más necesitado, más feroz, más húmedo.

Ambos necesitaron respirar, se separaron un momento tomando aire, para volver a tomar los labios del contrario con desesperación.

Lucka mordió el labio inferior del chico entre sus brazos, y este le dio entrada a su boca. Lo que el más alto aprovecho para colar su lengua en busca de una compañera con quien jugar, y la encontró. Ambas lenguas se rozaban en una danza privada y húmeda.

El más alto avanzó, y el más bajo retrocedió.

Joel se estremeció al sentirse aprisionado entre la fría pared y cálido cuerpo de Lucka que se le pegaba sin dejar que existiera espacio entre ambos pechos, ambos abdómenes. Soltó la tela para recorrer la espalda del otro, aun por sobre la tela, y no era suficiente. Coló sus manos por debajo de la remera, y el tacto de la suave piel lo hizo suspirar.

Recorrió espalda, abdomen, pecho y hombros, con suaves pero impacientes caricias.

Joel comenzó a subirle la remera, y este se separó, permitiendo que se la quitase.

Ambos se detuvieron un momento para ver los ojos del contrario y en ellos vieron reflejados la pasión y deseo que los consumía.

Volvieron a besarse y la ropa fue desapareciendo entre besos y caricias, hasta que ambos se encontraron desnudos.

Lucka recostó a Joel en el frío y húmedo piso con sin mucha delicadeza, aunque se posicionó sobre él con cuidado de no aplastarlo. Siguieron besándose, tocándose, hasta que sus miembros pidieron a gritos ser atendidos. Joel coló una mano entre ambos cuerpos y sujetó las erecciones de ambos. El cuerpo sobre él dio un respingo al sentir la fría mano alrededor de su miembro, y sintió como un escalofrió recorría sus cuerpo cuando esta comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo en un torturante y lento movimiento.

Volvió a besarlo, y luego sus besos fueron bajando hasta llegar al cuello, lo lamió, besó y mordió, y siguió bajando hasta su pecho, degustando todo a su paso.

Se entretuvo con sus pezones, jugando con su lengua sobre ellos, mordiendo y succionando.

Ambos suspiraban y jadeaban, y de vez en cuando un suave gemido escapaba de sus bocas.

Joel aumento la presión y la velocidad, y ambos comenzaron a gemir más, mientras el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba considerablemente.

Lucka decidió que ya era hora de avanzar y llevó tres de sus dedos a la boca de Joel. Cómo agradecía en ese momento tener una amiga fujoshi que lo haya "traumado" con esas cosas.

Su excitación aumento al sentir la caliente lengua de Joel por sus dedos. Chupaba sus dedos como si se tratase de lo más delicioso del mundo, con movimientos y expresiones que al otro se le antojaron de lo más sexys y estimulantes.

Joel había detenido el movimiento de su mano, no quería que las cosas terminaran, no tan pronto.

Una vez bien ensalivados, Lucka recuperó sus dedos, y los fue resbalando desde la boca del contrario, pasándola por el mentón, el cuello, su pecho y abdomen, hasta dirigirlos a la entrada de Joel.

Besó su cuello mientras introducía el primer dedo. Sintió que el cuerpo bajo suyo se tensó, pero luego de un momento volvió a relajarse, mientras el hacía movimientos circulares con su dedo. Luego de que se acostumbrara al primero, Lucka metió un segundo dedo y esta vez Joel se tensó aún más, como no lograba relajarlo, comenzó a repartir dulces besos por todo su rostro, por su cuello y hombros, moviendo los dedos como tijeras en su interior. Cuando el tercer dedo entró, Joel dejó escapar un quejido de dolor, Lucka lo beso mientras comenzaba a masturbalo al ritmo que sus dedos entraban y salían de su interior.

Ya no podía soportarlo. Luego de bastante tiempo en que logró que se acostumbrara a la invasión, Joel gemía en su oído, y su rostro demostraba placer, con su frente apenas sudada y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su erección ya le dolía.

Retiró sus dedos, y posicionó la punta de su mimbro en la entrada. Se acomodó sobre Joel, dejando su rostro a la altura del otro, lo miró a los ojos mientras tomaba las piernas del más chico, y las posicionaba alrededor de su cintura.

¿Listo? – preguntó con vos ronca.

Joel rodeó su cuello con los brazos y tiró de él para besarlo.

Hazlo. – dijo bajito.

Lucka hizo presión, y lentamente comenzó a entrar en Joel. Sintió las uñas del otro clavarse en su espalda, y esto lo excitó aún más.

Una vez la punta hubo entrado, se detuvo para mirar a Joel. A este le resbalaban gruesas lágrimas por las mejillas. Lamió las lágrimas, colocó sus manos cerradas en puños en el suelo, a cada lado del rostro de Joel, y apoyó su frente en la del contrario.

Volvió a ejercer presión y entrar un poco más. Sentía como su piel ardía por donde Joel pasaba sus uñas, y sentía como poco a poco su miembro era tragado por las calientes paredes del interior de su amante. Vio su expresión de dolor, salió un poco, para luego entrar por completo de una sola y fuerte estocada.

¡Ahhh! – ambos gimieron al unisono, uno de placer, el otro de dolor. - ¿Estas bien? Decime cuando pueda empezar a moverme ¿sí?

Joel respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse y de relajar su cuerpo. Sentía que su entrada ardía. Nunca imaginó que doliera tanto, porque ¡Mierda que dolía! Pero tampoco imagino que junto con el dolor pudiera sentir ese tipo de placer.  
No tanto por el acto en sí, sino por lo que eso significaba. El pensarlo, el pensar que Lucka estaba en su interior, que estaban así de unidos. El pensar que su amigo estaba marcándolo como suyo, era muy estimulante.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, mientras Joel se acostumbraba a la intromisión. Una vez que consiguió calmarse, movió sus caderas en señal de que ya podía continuar.

Lucka lo agradeció. Estaba poniendo mucho de su autocontrol para mantenerse quieto, cuando todos su instintos le pedían a gritos que profanara el cuerpo bajo de él sin ninguna contemplación. Dio la primera estocada y jadeó de placer, la segunda, la tercera y pudo deleitarse con el sonido de los gemidos de Joel, que iban siendo más fuerte conforme el aumentaba la velocidad.

Ambos estaban en el cielo. No recordaban haber sentido mayor placer en toda su vida.

A los altos gemidos de Joel, Lucka le hacía coro con gemidos más bajos y roncos.

Lucka llegó a un lugar preciso dentro de Joel, arrancándole un gemido particularmente alto y prolongado, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse bajo su peso. Siguió dando en ese lugar una y otra vez, arrancado gemido tras gemido y lloriqueo desesperado. Cada vez que daba en ese punto el cuerpo de Joel se estremecía y las paredes de su interior le apretaban de una manera deliciosa.

Ah… Lu…Lucka, ya ah no p-puedo. Ahhh

Yo tampoco ah…

Comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de sus estocadas.

El calor, el placer. Sus cuerpos sudados. Ambos sentían que se quemaban. Joel tuvo que abrazarse al cuerpo sobre él para no perderse en la bruma de tanto placer. Los movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, al ritmo de sus jadeos y gemidos.

Ambos llegaron juntos al clímax, pronunciando el nombre del contrario, Joel se derramó entre sus vientres y Lucka en el interior de Joel. Cansado se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo bajo él.

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron Lucka se incorporó para poder ver a Joel a los ojos. Ambos querían decir lo mismo, ninguno sabía cómo hacerlo. Al final se armaron de valor, porque después de todo ¡Acababan de hacer el amor!

Seguían sumergidos en los ojos del contrario.

Te amo. – dijo Joel.

Te amo. – contestó Lucka.

Te amo. – dijeron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron.

Ya van a volver. – dijo Lucka dándole un beso en la nariz, luego se besaron mientras salía del interior de Joel con cuidado.

Ambos se limpiaron y vistieron, y volvieron al comedor, claro con un Joel adolorido.

¡Mie"#%#"! – dijo cuando intentó sentarse. Lucka no pudo evitar reír y como respuesta obtuvo una furiosa mirada.

Ya, ya, vení. – lo atrajo de los brazos y fue tirando de él mientras retrocedía, se sentó y sentó a Joel con cuidado sobre sus piernas.

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Joel angustiado. – Digo, somos chicos, además… vos tenés novia. – Lucka hizo "ese" gesto, ese que le encantaba.

Bueno, novia por lo menos no tengo. – Joel lo miro adquisitivo. – Es que, cuando la besaba… - dijo dándole un beso. – no podía dejar de pensar en vos, y tus labios.

Sos tonto ¿no? – dijo todo sonrojado.

Y con lo demás, no importa siempre y cuando estemos juntos.

Re, tonto. – recalcó desviando la mirada, intentando que no se note lo avergonzado que estaba.

Puede, pero es que sos muy tierno todo sonrojado.

Joel iba a gritarle, pero sus labios fueron sellados por los contrarios en un casto beso. Se separaron y volvieron a besarse por largo tiempo.

Minutos después llegaron los demás con pizzas y gaseosas, el kiosquero no había querido venderles alcohol, así que se tuvieron que conformar con las gaseosas.

¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Se fueron a fabricar las pizzas o qué? – dijo Joel fingiendo fastidio.

Culpa de Ethan. – se quejó Godric. – Primero estuvo como tres horas hablando con el kiosquero, después, que se golpeó el pie, después se encontró con una prima de la prima de la tía, y estuvo conversando otras tres horas más. ¡Parecía que no íbamos a volver nunca!

Ethan rio para sus adentros, al parecer, sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena. No solo notó que sus amigos se llevaban mejor, sino que pudo ver claramente una marca rosada en el cuello de Joel, que sabía que no tenía cuando se fue. Al final todo había salido como él quería.

Después de comer, con tomadas de mano por debajo de la mesa, beber y seguir jugando y jodiendo, se hizo la hora de volver a casa. Los primeros en irse fueron Bradley y Godric. Luego se fue Lucka.

Gracias Ethan. – dijo Lucka despidiéndose con un apretón de mano. No solo le agradecía por el buen momento, sino que gracias a eso él y Joel ahora estaban juntos

No hay problema.

Luego, se fue Joel.

Gracias Ethan. – dijo mientras se iba. Gracias a él, había podido arreglar las cosas con Lucka.

No hay problema.

Joel iba doblando la esquina para caminar a su casa, cuando unos brazos lo tomaron de la cintura y lo aferraron en un abrazo.

Hola.

¿No te habías ido ya? – pregunto cuando reconoció la voz.

Sí. – dijo Lucka girándolo para quedar cara a cara. – Pero no te dije chau. Chau.

Chau.

Lucka sonrió antes de besar a Joel, hasta el punto de dejarlo sin aire. Se separaron y se miraron con la respiración agitada.

Se fueron, a un campin, vuelven en dos días. – dijo Lucka.

Ya llamé diciendo que me quedo en tu casa.

Ambos sonrieron mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, a la casa del más alto, para lo que sería una hermosa y larga noche. En la que no dormiría mucho.

C'est fini ~


End file.
